Generally, mechanical devices called floats are used to measure fuel levels in fuel tanks. A float rides on an upper surface of fuel in a fuel tank. The float is typically connected to one end of a pivot arm. Another end of the pivot arm typically includes a wiper mechanism. The wiper mechanism brushes against a resistive strip when the pivot arm moves due to changes in fuel level. Resistance of the resistive strip changes when the wiper mechanism moves. Changes in resistance of the resistive strip represent changes in fuel level. Accordingly, changes in resistance can be displayed on a panel to indicate changes in fuel level in the fuel tank.
Mechanical parts used in conjunction with floats tend to degrade or breakdown over time due to wear and tear. Thus, floats may not accurately indicate fuel level. Instead, electronic sensors may be installed in the fuel tank to sense fuel level. Signals generated by electronic sensors can be analyzed to determine fuel level in the fuel tank. Electronic sensors tend to indicate fuel level more accurately and reliably than floats since electronic sensors do not have mechanical moving parts.